Moments
by Tsukiyomi Gemma
Summary: His mind screamed at him to do something. His legs ached with the need to jump. His arms twitched to reach out and grab her. But his heart..." Collection of oneshots/drabbles. Amuto. May have other pairings in the future. Taking requests.
1. And That Was It

**Okay I'm ill and injured! So I had some extra time to write something. Thing is that I currently have a tiny little bit of writers block on another fic of mine because I haven't really been in the swing of things with it lately, so this is really to help me get back into writing more often. It's 588 words so not really long. I didn't really mean for it to be this short but it's got everything I wanted. ^^ It's about the way I think Amu and Ikuto fell in love.  
**

_I don't own Shugo Chara!_

**Enjoy and please review ^^  
**

-----

And That Was It

By Tsukiyomi Gemma

-----

It was on the construction site, that he had first saw her. He was there minding his own business, thinking of ways to capture the embryo. He had heard from 'the ones above' at Easter, that a girl with three guardian charas had suddenly appeared. There was suspicions. Ones about one of her eggs being the embryo. Ikuto didn't know what to believe. He had been lied to most of his life. He had never been let in on anything important. Why would this time be any different? It wasn't, he decided. But he had to check it out. He had to be sure there was nothing about this that interested him. He was sure there wasn't.

It was when she was clutching desperately at the scaffolding, that he had first felt scared for her. She was staring at the ground from way up above it. Her hands were shaking as the tightening her fingers around the cold metal. Even if he didn't know her, he could at least give her comfort. Even if that comfort was in the form of sneaking up behind her and taking her eggs. At least she knew someone was there. Enemy or not.

He didn't trust her. Of course he didn't. He didn't even know her. She was just some kid in the way. Then why did his heart stop when he watched her fall? Why were his feet suddenly routed to the ground when hers weren't routed to anything? When her small body was falling, dropping through nothingness to crash into the hard ground below. Why didn't he do anything?

Because he was scared.

Not of falling, himself. He didn't care about that. But he was scared of what this feeling inside of him was. Sure, he'd felt it before, or at least a part of it.

Dread. Complete and utter _fear. _

It was terrifying…watching her fall. His mind screamed at him to do something. His legs ached with the need to jump. His arms twitched to reach out and grab her. But his heart…

Even though his heart wanted nothing more than to catch her, to save her…

His heart also didn't want to get hurt again. Anyone that promised would always be by his side, had left him. They had always turned and walked away heartlessly. He couldn't bare to watch anyone leave him again.

So Ikuto stood… and he stared, as she plummeted to the ground. Down, down, down. Until she fell straight into Hotori Tadase's hands. He caught her. He saved her. He held her.

Everything Ikuto wanted to do.

He stood there and watched someone else do it all.

He whispered her name again. Amu.

She looked up into Tadase's face as he held her. He had his eyes shut.

Ikuto didn't understand why he felt something so strong when he saw her safe in Tadase's hands. He didn't even realize that it was Tadase at first. He couldn't take his eyes from Amu. He didn't care who had caught her, just so long as she was alive. Alive and safe.

Ikuto was suddenly scared again. What if it happened? What if he was right? He didn't want this to happen. Not now. He couldn't let anyone get involved with him. No matter how much they meant… _this could not happen. _

Then Amu looked up at Ikuto, who still stood, staring down at her…

…_It happened. _No matter how much they both wished it wouldn't. It happened.

Honey met midnight.

And that was it.

-----

**Well I hope you all liked it! I was thinking about the first time Amu and Ikuto met and Ikuto stood by when she was falling in the first episode of the anime, and I was thinking about why he didn't help out. So then I thought that maybe he was scared of getting involved with someone in case they leave him? Think about it people! Love at first sight. He was protecting her! It makes sense and you know it. ^^**

**Reviews are love~! ^^  
**


	2. Kiss

**Okay so hi! I have to say that I didn't think I'd be getting as many reviews for one drabble as I did so thank you so much to **

_amu, xXxForbiddenDreamxXx, amu, Astalina, Myansk, NyammiToast, linblueneko, Kaori Kuni, iM-the-ISH, MaroonAngel of Darkness and Rini-Chan95_

**Okay so this is not continuing for last chapter, this is a completely different drabble, and completely separate. I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**-----  
**

He sat almost alone in _her_ closet. His hands gripping roughly on the light wood inside. His back pressed hard against the doors, forcing himself to stay put and not barge out and reveal his presence. He was listening. Listening to Tadase talking to Amu. Confessing to Amu.

"Would you let me fell in love with you?" He had asked.

Ikuto's heart had stopped. What? This could not be happening. He thought he had more time. He thought he could tell her _his _feelings before Tadase could.

He closed his eyes, sheilding his broken stare from the rest of the world. This could not be happening.

He had lost his chance, and he knew it, But...why didn't she tell Tadase that she loved him? She never said it back. His heart tugged itself out of his stomach but he forced it back down with three simple words.

_Amu loves him._

It killed him, saying that. But even though it hurt him, he repeated it over and over inside of his head. She's getting everything she wants with him. Everything.

He couldn't be happy for them. As he sat watching through the crack left between the door and the wardrobe, all he could feel was a deep crushing defeat. No, much more than a defeat. His heart had not only been smashed to the ground, but it had been trod upon, beat into the very floor of Amu's closet carelessly. And the worst thing was that she didn't even know. Amu was completely oblivious to the pain in Ikuto's chest when Tadase reached out for her hand.

Then,

"Ikuto-Nya!" Yoru whispered.

Ikuto opened his eyes once more and brought his gaze to the gap where sunlight seeped through, illuminating his hurt, weak expression.

Tadase was slowly leaning closer and closer to Amu's red face. She wasn't backing away.

Suddenly thoughts of Ikuto kissing the girl he loved flashed across the back of his mind, holding her close, breathing in the scent of her skin, brushing stray hair out of her eyes and clipping it behind an ear, staring into her eyes and see her looking right back. But then he thought of all the things she would have to go through. He wasn't free. And Tadase was.

Their faces got closer and closer, and Tadase's eyelids shut over pink eyes. Amu glanced over to the wardrobe, seeing blue eyes gazing at her.

Ran, Miki and Suu huddled closer together.

"Kiss him." Ran whispered.

_"Kiss him..." _Ikuto prayed.

-----

**Right, so. Very short and kinda rushed. But it's my apology form not updating on my other fics. I will be continueing with this and when I think of a moment that I want to explain Ikuto's or anyone elces feelings in, then I'll update with this. Unfortunatly I can't say when. Please review and tell me if you liked it, what could be done better or if you have a request or anything. **

**Thanks ^^  
**


End file.
